Wind turbines today that generate power are typically complex machines that have a horizontal axis about which vanes rotate according to the principle of lift in reaction to wind. Typically, these windmills have complex mechanisms that allow them to turn to face the wind and have generators mounted on the horizontal axis. By mounting the generators on the horizontal axis, they must be placed high in the air which makes maintenance and repair difficult. These windmills may typically have up to 160 feet long vanes and extend 300 feet into the air, or more.